The subject matter herein generally relates to a medical imaging, and more specifically, to a system and method to navigate a tool through an imaged subject.
Image-guided surgery is a developing technology that generally provides a surgeon with a virtual roadmap into a patient's anatomy. This virtual roadmap allows the surgeon to reduce the size of entry or incision into the patient, which can minimize pain and trauma to the patient and result in shorter hospital stays. Examples of image-guided procedures include laparoscopic surgery, thoracoscopic surgery, endoscopic surgery, etc. Types of medical imaging systems, for example, computerized tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), ultrasound (US), radiological machines, etc., can be useful in providing static image guiding assistance to medical procedures. The above-described imaging systems can provide two-dimensional or three-dimensional images that can be displayed to provide a surgeon or clinician with an illustrative map of an area of interest of a patient's body.
When performing a medical procedure, it is desired to calibrate or align the acquired image data of the imaged subject with the tracked tool so as to navigate through the imaged subject. Yet, the sensors to the track the tool and the detectors to acquire the image data may not be precisely located due to manufacturing variation.